More Than Quidditch 2
by Dally's Stalker
Summary: Katrina is back at Hogwarts for her 7th and last year. How are things with Oliver? What is with all these secrets? And why does she seem to be straying away from her friends and family? FIND OUT! Major Drama Rama! R&R! CH 12 UP!
1. Prologue

**More Than Quidditch 2**

**YAAAAAAY!!! It's here, it's here! The sequel! And it's going to be gooooooood:D I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. And what's new?**

Prologue

I am here to tell you the tale of two people.

These two people _seemed_ to be meant for each other.

Everyone knew they were happy together.

Even a Slytherin could have told you that.

These two people _seemed_ so in love.

They were together for a bit more than two years, but what brought such a wonderful relationship to an end?

Well, Oliver Wood broke it off.

Nobody quite knows why he did it, I don't even think _he_ knows why he did it. But the truth is that he indeed did end the relationship.

Oliver didn't just break up with Katrina Unger.

He broke _her_.

Katrina was so crushed taht he left, and with no reason at that.

She kept wondering and wondering what it was that she had done wrong, but nothing came to mind.

Oliver breaking her heart was just the beginning of Katrina's world spinning out of control.

A week later, Katrina discovered something that would change her life forever, and she had no clue what she was going to do about it.

Or how she could possibly tell Oliver.

Now, I can't exactly explain to you what Katrina was going through, or how she felt.

I have never been in a situation like hers, so it wouldn't be very logical for me to try to tell her story.

The only thing I can think of is for her to tell you how she was feeling, for you to know her thoughts and her feelings.

After all, this _is_ her life you are reading about.

**Okay! It was short, but I had to reel you in! So what do you think? Better or what? Review, please. I'd love to know what you think as of now.**


	2. Ch 1: Broken Hearts and Big Secrets

**More Than Quidditch 2**

**And here is the 1st chapter! Oh, and remember, it'g going to be in Katrina's PoV from now on. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Broken Hearts and Big Secrets

I can remember that day so clearly. It happened just two weeks ago. On July 26th.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting up a banana to put in my cereal, when Oliver Apparated into my house.

"Kat!" He called from the livingroom.

"In the kitchen!" I told him.

He appeared in the doorway and he had a look of guilt, or distress... or something. All I know is that it was definitally not good.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Listen Kat. I... We have to break up."

I froze. I felt a cold, achey feeling engross me. I just stood in my place at the counter. I didn't know what else to do. At that moment, I could _feel_ my heart being crushed.

"Wha-... What do you mean?" My voice cracked. Water was building up in my eyelids.

"I can't explain it. I just... I just can't be with you anymore. I'm so sorry, Kat."

And then he disappeared. That was all he said to me. And then he left. Just like that.

I cried for days and days. I bearly came out of my room, no matter how much my mom and dad and little brother urged me. Hell, even my older brother came back home just to comfort me. But I didn't bugde. I wouldn't have remembered to send Harry a birthday gift if my mom hadn't remended me.

It hurts so, so much when the person you love more than anything, more than life itself, leaves you. Not only does he leave you without an explaination, but you realize that he doesn't even love you anymore. And that hurts more than anything.

I felt so empty, so alone, that I started wondering what my purpose in life was. I even thought of killing myself to end the heartache and the misery, but I could never do that. Not only because I have friends and family that love and care for me, but there is also the fact that I would be killing someone else along with me. I'd be killing my baby too.

**AN: dramatic pause DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! haha so sorry. But i had to do it. :D**

I didn't know that I was pregnant until a week after Oliver broke my heart.

I had been throwing up almost every morning, but I didn't know why. I then realized that I hadn't had my period that month. I went out and got a pregnancy test. It was positive. I thought back to that night, June 13th. The night of my birthday. I thought back to that night with much regret...

_Oliver and I went to his flat after my birthday bash at the Weaseley's. My parents didn't mind me staying at Oliver's place. I'd done it before, and they totally trusted me and loved Oliver like another son. My whole family loved him._

_We went into his bedroom and laid in bed next to each other. He kissed me lightly, but I wanted more. I ran my fingers over his chest and leaned into the kiss. Oliver then started to kiss my neck, but stopped after a minute._

_"Kat, I don't want this to go to far," he warned._

_"Oliver, I love you. I want to do this."_

_"Are you sure? You are still young. It's okay if you aren't ready. You know that. We can wait as long as you want. You know I would never rush you."_

_"I know Oliver. I'm sure. I love you so much," I told him again._

_"I love you too... I love you too."_

And that was the night we had sex. It was my first time. Oliver had never been pushy about sex at all. He _wanted _me to wait. He didn't want to rush into it. If only I had listened to him... If only I had waited. Then I wouldn't be pregnant.

So I was almost two months pregnant when I found out. I didn't tell anyone. Not my friends, not my family, and definitely not Oliver. How was I supposed to tell him? He had broken up with me. How was I supposed to just tell him that I was pregnant?

The only thing I knew was that in a week, I was going to spend the last two weeks at the Burrow. And NOBODY was going to find out that I was pregnant. Not a soul would know.

**Okay! That was the first chapter. Did you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want more? Tell me about it! I would LOVE your opinion. :)**


	3. Ch 2: A Little Cheering Up

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**Hello, hello! I just made an awesome discovery! I HAVE WORDPERFECT:D! I'm so happy! Now I have spell check, so I hope that you will find my stories a little more clear. :) Well, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2: A Little Cheering Up

I used Flu Powder to get to the Burrow, for I wasn't quite sure whether or not the baby would get 'misplaced' while I Apperated. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, I was greeted by Molly Weasley.

"Hello dear! How has your summer been? I'll call down the others for you."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," I said, anxious to see my friends.

"RON! GINNY! Come down here! Harry, Hermione, you too! Katrina is here!" She yelled at the ceiling.

A second later, there were footsteps coming down the staircase and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared before me. They all excitedly greeted me and each gave me a hug.

"Hey guys! How have you been? It feels like it's been ages!" I said to my friends. I was so glad to see them again.

"We're good. What about you? How's Oliver?" Ginny asked. I felt a ping in my heart. They still didn't know that Oliver had ended our relationship. I felt my eyes getting moist and I tried to hold back tears.

"It's not so good," I said while taking deep breaths. I would not cry.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look and then grabbed my hands and led me up to Ginny's room. Before we got up the stairs, I heard Ron say, ""What was that all about?" and Harry answer, "I dunno, but it doesn't sound good."

When we were behind the closed doors of Ginny's bedroom, I told them all about the breakup. I told them everything, except for the most important detail; that I was pregnant and going to deliver in 7 months. I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. I could barely cope with it myself.

Hermione and Ginny were very sympathetic. They hugged me and comforted me as I cried. They couldn't believe what Oliver did, yet alone think of any reason he would have for breaking up with me. They are such good friends. I love them so much. And I felt horrible for not telling them my biggest secret of all, but I wasn't ready to yet.

Later on, at dinner, everyone was smiling and laughing. They were all trying to cheer me up, and I appreciated all of it. That's what I love about my friends and family. They always are there to for me and they always try to make me feel better. They make me feel like everything's going to be okay.

Two days before school started up again, we all went supplies shopping at Diagon Alley. Ginny is going into her 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are starting their 6th. And I am going to be a 7th year. After we got all of our school supplies taken care of, we decided to stop and see the Twins.

The shop was packed with costumers, as usual. I hadn't seen Fred and George since my birthday in early June. I was very excited to see them, and I hoped that they wouldn't mention... "him." We pushed our way through the buzzing shop and towards the counter, where two bright headed teens could be seen. I smiled when I saw them.

"What have you two been getting yourself into? Trouble, I assume?" I said with a grin.

The twin's faces lightened up, "Us? Trouble? Never."

The good old twins. Not a thing had changed, other than the amazing business they had going for them. We chatted for just a while and then were practically pushed out of there by the annoyed shoppers. Fred and George hadn't said a word about Oliver or the break up. And that meant that they knew all about it. And they knew how upset I was.

I felt a heavy feeling on my heart and sighed. I just have to get over all of it. Once school starts, I'll have a fresh sleight. A new beginning. I can do whatever I want and be with whomever I want to be with. And one thing is for sure; I will never have to see Oliver Wood ever again.

**Okay guys, what did you think? Tell me, and be honest. I know that this chapter was probably boring, but the next one will have some action in it. :D So yes. Please review. Let me know how you feel about this one thus far. **


	4. Ch 3: It Can't Be

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**Alrighty, here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Katrina and her family.**

Chapter 3: It can't be...

Even though I had been staying with the Weasley's,my parents said that they would still come to see my off to the castle. I knew that really, they had to come to drop off my little brother, who was now in his second year. What I hadn't expected was my mother in tears and my father suffocating me in a huge bear hug. The told me how proud they were of me, how grown up I had become. I looked over to Mrs. Weasley and saw her lip quiver a little.

I didn't quite understand what was so emotional about me going into my last year at Hogwarts. They were acting as if I was about to die or something. I felt so ashamed at that moment. They were so caring, so loving. And what was I? I was a pregnant teen who was hiding it from everybody and whose boyfriend left her and whose life was pretty much over.

I wondered what that moment, at the train station, would be like if they did know. I doubt that I would be getting hugs and kisses. There would probably be tears, but definitely not for the same reasons. And I could just imagine, I would go to hug my father, and he'd just stand there as stiff as a board. So much for them being proud of me. I couldn't take that. I felt horrible even when my parents were a little mad at me. They would practically disown me for this. I couldn't tell them. Not yet.

On the train, my little brother left to find his friends, and I sat myself in a compartment with Ginny and Harry. Ron and Hermione went off to attend the Prefect's meeting. Later on, we were joined by Luna Lovegood. I dozed off after a while and I was awoken when the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

I sat at Gryffindor table with the rest of my house during the sorting. There were quite a few new Slytherins this year, and as each was sorted, I wondered why there were so many evil children in the world. I knew that the baby in my stomach was NOT going to be a Slytherin. I would NOT tolerate that.

After all the sorting was done with, Dumbledore stood to make his speech. I spaced out on the first half of it, for it was basically what I heard every year. I tuned back to Dumbledore when I heard him say, "We have a new member of faculty here this year. As you may know, Madame Hooch has gone into retirement. We have found a young man that I believe to be perfect for this position. A fine Quidditch Player and former Gryffindor Captain. Please welcome..."

I felt my heart beat furiously. I held my breathe. The hairs on the neck of my neck stood on an edge. My only thoughts were, 'please don't let it be him. It can't be--'

"...Professor Oliver Wood."

On cue, he walked in the Great Hall and up to the professor's table.

Right then I was sure that I had died.

How could it be?

How could he be here?

How could he take this job after what he did to me?

There was no way in HELL that he could be teaching here. NO WAY!

How am I supposed to be taught by the bastard that broke my heart and impregnated me?!

I was furious.

I saw that Hermione and Ginny were looking at me sympathetically. I could tell that they felt truly sorry for me.

Ron and Harry were smiling at the return of the beloved Gryffindor Quidditch Captain until they saw the look on my face. They quickly gave me apologetic looks.

How DARE he come back here when I was just beginning to forget him?

Who was I kidding?

How could I ever forget him?

There was a baby in my stomach that reminded me of him every second of everyday.

I looked up at him. He was standing up there with pride and joy.

I was disgusted. That bloody scum bag!

Even through my blurred vision, I could see that other classmates were now staring at me.

I couldn't take it.

I got up and left the Great Hall just as Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin."

Before I walked through the doors, I turned one last time.

Oliver Wood was watching me, his brows scrunched in concern.


	5. Ch 4: What To Do?

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**AN: Finally! An update! Sorry, once again, for the wait. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own Katrina and her family only. **

Chapter 4

As I walked up a staircase, I heard someone shouting my name. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and hoped my eyes weren't too red and puffy.

As the person neared and the voice grew louder, I realized who it was.

NO!

I tried to run away, but it was too late. He had already spotted me.

"Katrina! Would you stop for a damn minute?"

Indeed, it was Oliver Wood.

Without looking at him, I said, "What do you want from me?"

My voice was hoarse and jagged.

"Why did you run out of the Great Hall like that?" Oliver asked. "People are going to wonder–"

"Let them wonder!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I slipped out of the feast to come and–"

"No, I mean why are you here? Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"To teach," He said, as if I were stupid.

"Do you honestly think I'm so stupid?" I asked as I whirled around, now glaring at him. "Couldn't you at least have warned me? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Or did already forget that I existed?"

He looked hurt. Good, it suited him for all the hurt that he had caused me.

"I needed a job, one that involved Quidditch. I can't let my parents go on supporting me my whole life, now can I? This happened to be the perfect opportunity for me."

"Perfect opportunity for what, exactly? To torture me? To rub all the facts in my face? To squeeze lemon on my wounds!?"

I paled as I realized all that I had just said. Maybe I was stupid after all.

"Is that what you really think? That I came here to hurt you? Kat, I would never–"

"Yeah, I've heard that from you before, and look where it got me! You have no clue what I'm going through! Not a single clue!"

I ran up the stairs, and I stopped myself from looking back at him. And I assume he stopped himself from running after me, because there wasn't another shout of my name or any footsteps behind me.

Once I got to the common room, I collapsed on a soft couch. My heart was racing. The encounter was all I could think about. I even dreamt about it in my sleep. It was the first time we had spoken since he broke my heart.

The next morning, all I felt was dread. All through breakfast, Charms, Potions, and Muggle Studies. The feeling still kept me company during lunch.

The dread grew stronger every hour, and got worse when the fateful moment arrived.

Quidditch practice.

Oh, now I loathed it!

Oliver would be there.

He'd be watching our every move.

This wasn't right.

As Gryffidor's Quidditch Captain, I would not stand for it.

This was my team, and I don't need any help from him!

All he'll do is boss us around and try to take over the team again!

As we walked out of the locker room and onto the field, I could tell that my other team mates were actually excited about having Oliver around. He was their "beloved coach".

Ugh.

I mounted my broom and we started our practice.

As we played, Oliver was hovering on the sides, studying our moves and techniques.

After an hour, we took a break.

The minute that we all landed, Oliver started tell us what to do, of course.

"Potter, nice work out there," Oliver said.

"Thanks, W– Professor Wood."

"None of that. Wood's just fine. I'm not as old as Snape," he said.

"Ron, you need to practice a bit more. Especially on your quickness. You need to figure out which post to go to, and fast."

Ron scratched his head and nodded, obviously embarrassed.

It was time for me to speak up.

"This is my Quidditch team, from what I understand. Not yours. I know what I'm doing here, _Wood_. We don't need your help," I spat at him.

"Well, actually he's got a good point, Kat," It was Katie Bell.

I couldn't believe this! My teammates were choosing Oliver over me!

I let out a frustrated groan and trudged off to the locker room.

"Does that mean practice is over?" I heard Ron ask.

This was insane! I might as well give him back his stupid title as Captain and quit the team!

No.

I would never quit the team. It was one of the most important things to me.

Suddenly it dawned on me.

I'm pregnant.

How can I play Quidditch and be pregnant?

I can't do it! The baby might get hurt!

But how can I give up Quidditch? It's my dream.

And if I quit, people will know.

Oh, what do I do?

I can't let anyone find out about me being pregnant.

I just can't.

I'll just have to take it really easy in Quidditch.

I had I real bad feeling about this, but what was I supposed to do about it?

People can't know, not yet.

I just hoped that things would turn out alright.

That's all I could hope for now.

**AN: Okay, there it is! Tell me what you think, please and thank you. Haha. :D**


	6. Ch 5: A Helping Hand

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**Chapter 5:D Here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I merely own the plot and Katrina and her family. Yep. That's it.**

Chapter 5

FAT.

I'm getting fat!

You can see that I've got a stomach on me!

People are starting to look at me weird.

I think they know!

Just the other day, Seamus looked at me and said, "Oy, Kat! What have you been eating?"

It was humiliating. Absolutely humiliating.

What am I going to do?

I have to find a potion. A charm or something.

Something that will hid my stomach before I blow up like a balloon.

Oh god! I'm going to be fatter than my mum!

This is really upsetting. Now I know why pregnant women are so annoying sometimes.

Wait...

Am I going to be annoying too?!

Oh no!

I will never forgive Oliver for this!

NEVER!

That schmuck!

Ugh!

After that little war in my head, I decided to go to the library and try to find a book that would have some sort of spell or something to hid a pregnant stomach.

After an exhausting hour of searching, I found the perfect potion. _Mother Abigail's Special Serum_ was what it was called. It was a potion that would make my stomach appear to be the way it had been before the stages of pregnancy had hit me.

There was one slight problem– to make the potion was pretty tricky. Merlin knows that Potions is not my best class.

If I screw up on this potion, not only my life, but my unborn child's life would be in danger. There is no way I am going to be able to do this potion. I have to find someone I trust, someone who is great at making potions.

"Hello, Katrina. What are you reading?"

I looked up to see Hermione Granger.

I smiled.

This was the sign.

She was my savior.

"You, my dear friend, are brilliant," I said.

"Well, that was unexpected. Are you feeling alright?" She gave me a strange look.

I laughed a little, "Come with me, I have something very important to ask of you."

We left the library and I brought her into an empty classroom.

"What I'm about to tell you is for your ears and your ears only. Do you understand?" I asked her.

She nodded, standing up tall, "Of course."

"Hermione, I... I'm pregnant."

It was a little weird to say it out loud. It was the first time I ever told anybody.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! Who– Well, it's Oliver of course, but– How far along are you?"

"5 months as soon as the 13th of December comes along," I told her.

"Oh Merlin! Do your parents know?"

"No. I just... I didn't have the heart to tell them. Not yet, at least. I just don't know how to tell them. You're the first one I've told."

"Except for Oliver, of course," Hermione said.

My head dropped. How pathetic was I?

"Oh no, Kat. He doesn't know?"

"He broke up with me before I even found out. Unless he somehow knew what was going on inside my body, then no. He doesn't know," I was tearing now.

I was such an idiot. How could I have been stupid enough to have sex. Why did I do this to myself?

"Oh, Kat," Hermione hugged me and I just cried for a little bit, mumbling about what a mistake I had made.

After I stopped crying, I told Hermione what I planned on doing.

"I can't let anyone find out. I just can't let that happen. So I need to hid it."

I showed her the potion.

She studied the materials that were needed and all the instructions.

"It seems a bit difficult," she said.

"Do you think you can make the potion? Please, Hermione? I really need it," hope filled my eyes.

She smiled and gave in, "Alright. Meet me back here at 8:00. I'll have everything I need. Just bring a nice sized vessel."

I smiled more than I thought was possible, "Oh, Hermione! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how I could ever thank you enough!"

We both laughed a little.

"No problem," she said. "Anything for a friend in need."


	7. Ch 6: Confrontation

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**Hello, Hello. I'm back with another chapter. I've been grounded from my computer, long story. Currently sneaking on, using my Summer Reading Essay (which I have yet to complete) as an excuse. See what I do for you lovely people:)**

**Oh, by the way, I had a little slip up last chapter. Katrina will be 5 months NOVEMBER 13****th****. Not December. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Only plot and Katrina and her family are mine. :D**

8:00.

When I met Hermione, she was already working on the potion. Her brow was scrunched as she read the instructions, completely focused on them so that she didn't make a single mistake. It would be deathly if she did.

I sat down next to her and we were mostly silent, other than the few mummers from Hermione asking me to hand her some of the ingredients.

She would never know just how thankful I was for her.

"Alright, it's finished. All you have to do is drink it now, and we're done."

The potion had turned a light purple color.

She took the vessel a had brought and filled it to the top.

"All of it?" I asked, slightly repulsed. Purple didn't seem all that appealing or tasty, for that matter.

"Yes. It says here that it should last until the last few days of your pregnancy. The potion will hide your stomach, but the baby will grow regularly. You will still feel the effects, though. You see, the weight will still be there, although it is not visible. You will still have aching in your feet and back. But nobody will be able to tell that you have a baby growing inside of you," Hermione explained.

"Well, here goes nothing," I chugged the potion, my gag reflex nearly kicking in as the strong, unpleasant taste hit my throat.

As soon as I swallowed all of it, Hermione and I both looked at my stomach and saw it reduce a bit. My stomach looked just as it had before.

I smiled. "Oh, Hermione. You've been so great. I owe you so much for this."

"It was my pleasure, honestly. I'm glad that I could help you with this."

We then cleaned up after ourselves and left the room. Hermione headed back to our tower, but I stayed in the vacant corridor.

I sat with my head against the cold wall, my eyes shut, just thinking. It was so nice and quiet, the kind of quiet that was soothing and gentle. The kind that made you believe, if only for a minute, that everything was alright. That everything would turn out great. It was the quiet that made you feel happy, even if you knew you weren't, not even close.

I looked down and saw that I was rubbing my stomach. I smiled as I thought about the baby. It was a baby. It was growing, at this very moment, inside of me. It came from me. It was made of me. It would always love me, even if he didn't.

Oliver.

I felt the tears fall from my closed eyes, but the smile stayed plastered on my face.

Oliver, the only boy, and the only man, I had ever loved.

Oliver, who was loved by my family as if he were their own.

Oliver, who left me without telling me why he had done so.

Oliver, who had a child.

It was then that I started sobbing.

_He has a baby, and he doesn't even know. He doesn't know._

I suddenly felt a slight breeze. I opened my eyes and I knew who it was, even through my blurred vision.

"Kat? Are– Are you alright?"

"What are y– you doing h– here?" I said as I wiped my cheeks and sniffled, willing the tears and sobs to stop coming.

"I was just going down to ask the house-elves for a snack... Do you want to join me? You seem hungry."

I had still been rubbing my stomach.

I don't know how or when I got up, or if I had even responded. All I knew is that I was walking alongside him, feeling extremely awkward. It was as if I was being pushed or pulled along. I wasn't able to speak, and I had no clue why I was walking with him, of all the people in the world I could be walking with.

We reached the painting of fruit, and he tickled the pair. I had to laugh at that. In fact, I went into a fit of giggles, not being able to control myself. What a funny thing to do, tickle a pair.

He stared at me, not knowing what to do, and gave a small, unsure smile.

As soon as we stepping into the kitchen, quite a few house-elves surrounded us.

He told them something, and they hurried off. I just stood there, feeling a bit dizzy. I looked around, looking at all the elves, and then looking at him.

Why was I in there?

Why was I with him?

I felt my eyes dampen again and I quickly turned my head away from his sight. He hadn't noticed that I started to cry again, but a house-elf that I recognized as the one that was always helping Harry.

"Why is Katrina upset? Dobby get something for Katrina."

He ran off and I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered. It felt cold, indifferent. Yet, all the same, I had longed for the comfort.

Dobby then came back with a cloth. He handed it to me, his huge orbs searching me for the reason I was crying.

"Thank you, Dobby," I said with a weak smile.

How could house-elves be so kind to people they didn't know? To people that they cleaned up after and cooked feasts for? To people that never thanked them for their kindness?

I wiped the streams of fallen tears and dabbed my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I keep my emotions in tact whenever he was around? I couldn't even think about him without crying.

Another house-elf handed a small basket to him and he then guided me out of the kitchen, and back into the lonely corridors.

I kept my head down most of the time, but when I did look up, I saw that we were going towards the great oak doors that stood so tall and proud. There was a creak that I hadn't ever really heard when I walked through the doors while laughing with my friends or being greeted by the sounds of students rushing to their classes. But as I stood there with only him, the sound seemed to echo through my mind, invading all of my thoughts.

As soon and I walked outside the doors, I felt the cool breeze hit my face and lift my hair ever so slightly. I loved the chill in the late October air. I felt the urge to spread my arms and yell something on the top of my lungs. I felt the urge to feel alive. But I thought better of it.

He was sitting down on the steps taking out sandwiches and pumpkin juice that had been in the small basket.

I checked my watch.

10:23.

Had time really gone so quickly?

The thought of Hermione and myself in the empty classroom seemed a blur.

The potion.

The baby.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I... I don't know. I just— don't know."

I didn't speak. He just stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Why? Why did you leave me, Oliver? Why?"

"Kat... I really don't–"

"Don't what? Don't want to talk about it? Don't want to think about it? Was it that easy for you? Just dump my right there in my kitchen, without a reason. Is it easy for you to sit on your broom and critic everything my team and I do? And it is my team now, Oliver. And you're just taking it all away from me. You're the coach, not the captain. Don't you get it?" I yelled at him hatefully.

"Kat, why are you doing this? This has a hell of a lot to do with more than just Quidditch. Matter of fact, this has barely anything to do with Quidditch. Why can't we be normal? Why can't we just be friends again?" Oliver sounded tired and grumpy.

He sounded like that whenever we lost a long, rough Quidditch game.

"_Normal?! _You want to be NORMAL?! Don't you realize that after what happened between us, we can never be normal again? After all that you've done to me, I can never look at you the same, never. I truly hope that you suffer for all that you've done to me."

"Oh, isn't that mature of you? Will you get over yourself? All because I broke up with you? Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?"

I laughed in rage.

"You don't even know the HALF of what I've been going through! You don't even know half of what you've done to me! You will never understand what I'm going through. And I'm ever so sorry if I'm being a self-centered bitch towards the guy whose ch– oh, never mind!"

I thrust open the doors and ran.

He'd never know how badly he hurt me.

**Well, that's all for now. Your thoughts and remarks, please:D**


	8. Ch 7: Rough Play?

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**AN: Gaaah! This is the last day of WordPerfect that I have D': Well, hopefully I'll be able to find the disk... Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Plot and Katrina and her family equals all that I own.**

I had to stop on a staircase to catch my breath.

It's a tad hard to run and sob at the same time.

I doubled over, holding onto the banister for support.

"I would think it is a little late for practicing for Quidditch, Miss Unger," an all too familiar voice said.

I jumped up and quickly wiped my face, hiding any trace that I had been crying.

I turned around to face Dumbledore, whose piercing blue eyes always took my breath away when they met my dull ones.

"Yes, Professor. I must have lots track of time. I was just getting up to the tower now," I quickly explained with a small smile.

"Very well," my Headmaster said as he turned to leave.

I also turned, ready to walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Let me remind you, Miss Unger," I heard his voice say, "that it is very hard to keep secrets here at Hogwarts."

Stunned, I turned my head to see his eyes had a knowing glint in them. He turned again and continued to walk where he had been headed.

What did he know?

Did he simply know that Oliver and I were no longer together?

Or was it more?

Did he know what only Hermione and myself knew?

Did he know that I, Katrina Unger, was impregnated with Oliver Wood's child?

With a very eerie feeling surrounding me, I continued to Gryffindor Tower, where I planned on getting some very needed rest.

It was morning and there was quite a bustling energy among Hogwarts.

This was due to the Quidditch match that would be going on today.

Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

I, for one, couldn't care less about the match, and I wondered if that made me a bad captain.

I sat at my house table, playing with my lukewarm porridge.

I didn't want to eat. I didn't really have the stomach for it.

But, I decided, I probably should be eating. For the baby, at least.

I was still upset and embarrassed and confused about the events of the night before.

Why had I said all of those things to Oliver?

Why had I allowed myself to go with him?

What did Dumbledore_ mean_ by what he said?

Those were the only thoughts in my mind as I spooned my nearly cold porridge into my mouth.

After finishing off all of the mushy breakfast, I swallowed down a piece of buttered toast and gulped down a full glass of pumpkin juice in one shot.

As I stood to leave, I noticed Harry staring at me weirdly.

"Problem, Harry?" I asked.

"No, not really. I've just never seen you eat so much so quickly," he said with a half smile.

I returned the smile and simply said, "Well Harry, I feel like I'm eating for two people!"

Hermione heard this and shot me a warning look.

Harry, who looked even more confused, looked from me to Hermione, and back again.

I just laughed and continued to walk away from the glorious smells of a Hogwarts breakfast.

"Alright guys. Don't slack out there just because it's Hufflepuff we're up against. They have improved since last year, but I know that we can beat them. Harry, keep a good eye on Cho, she is getting to be a pretty competitive Seeker. Ron, you've got to be on the quaffle and watch the chaser's moves. And everyone else knows what to do. Okay, lets get out there."

My team and I walked out of the changing room and out onto the field.

As soon as we got into view, there was a welcoming burst cheering from the Gryffindor stands.

My heart quickened, it always did just before a match.

Once we got to the center of the field, Oliver came up to the center, in between me and Cho.

"Alright, captains. I trust that there won't be any rough play?" Oliver asked.

I didn't look at him in the eye. I, instead, looked at Cho.

She seductively smiled at Oliver and sweetly said, "Oh, of course there won't be any, Professor."

Oliver smiled at her and said, "For the last time, Cho, please call me Wood. I'm not yet as old as Snape."

She laughed at his joke, smiling at him some more, and said, "With pleasure, _Wood_."

I gripped my broom so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

I could have slapped her silly right then and there.

"Can't you hold off on that until _after_ the match?" I asked with disgust.

Cho smiled at me, it was the most fake smile I had ever seen.

"Wot's the matter, Unger? Feeling jealous, are we?" she asked with a mockingly surprised tone.

I angrily glared at her.

"Will you just blow the bloody whistle,_ Wood_?" I said coldly.

"No rough play?" he asked me.

"We'll have to wait and see," I said, holding my glare on the Hufflepuff witch in front of me.

Oliver looked at the two of us, unsure of what would happen.

Finally, he blew the whistle and we were off.

**I know, I know. It isn't that long. OH! You know what? I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. Not one. Was it that bad?! Haha. Well, how about you make up for that with lots of lovely reviews now:D Hehe.**


	9. Ch 8: Not Quite Myself

1**More Than Quidditch 2**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. It's rough work raising three 2 week old kittens. Haha. Seriously. Anyway, here's ze chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and as Eatorbitwrappers pointed out, Cho is in Ravenclaw. Therefore, Gryffindor is having a match against Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff. Sorry about the slip up, I've had a lot on my mind and had a bit of a 'duuuuhh' moment. Haha.**

**So anyway, this chapter is here because mah new friend Eatorbitwrappers inspired me to write some more. :)**

**Back to business!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm not doing this anymore. It's getting annoying. I don't own anything other than what has been popping out of my head, otherwise I wouldn't be writing on this site, obvsly.**

I swiftly flew past the Ravenclaw Chasers and threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop when the Keeper lunged toward the left one.

Along with all of the cheering, the announcer's voice was only a murmur in the back of my head. My mind was focused on finding a certain Ravenclaw Seeker...

Not second later, Cho Chang came whooshing past me on her broom, my bangs flying to the side from the wind she gave off.

I quickly threw the Quaffle in once again, and when I turned around to get it again, I was smacked hard in my right arm. I winced and then turned to see Cho beside me.

"You better watch it," I spat at her.

She gave an innocent look and then a snicker and flew off after Harry.

I felt my blood starting to boil.

How dare she?

She had always _seemed_ so kind, so nice.

Now it seemed that the kindness was just an act.

Or, maybe Cho had her eyes set on Oliver, and maybe she was one of those 'I get what I want' type if girls.

Well, She'd just have to get it in her mind that Oliver Wood is one thing that she will _never_ get.

I was startled by that thought.

Why was I being so defensive about Oliver?

I hated him. I truly, truly hated his guts.

He hurt me, and I didn't love him anymore.

And he didn't love me.

So why did I care so much if Cho fancied him, and he fancied her?

Suddenly, Cho and I collided once again. I would have slipped off of my broomstick if I hadn't been gripping the handle so tightly.

Now I was enraged.

She flew off, and I went straight after her.

I was nearly at her side, when she decided to try to smack into me again.

I quickly spun my tail around and she was smacked by my broomstick.

When I turned back to her, she was gripping onto her broom like her life depended on it.

And it did.

She was dangling in mid air, trying to swing back onto her broom. A few of her teammate quickly flew to her aide.

Within seconds, Oliver was racing towards me, blowing his whistle like a mad man.

He was yelling for me to land my broom, and he was right behind me when I did.

"What were you thinking?!" Oliver yelled at me.

His face was red and his voice was loud and mean.

He was mad, he was really mad.

"Oh, that's right. Go defend her."

"You could have killed her!"

"Well, I didn't did I?"

"I can't believe you! You are acting like a child!"

"Yeah, well what about Cho? She purposely smacked into me twice, but I guess that didn't matter to you! Oh no, it's only when your little girlfriend gets hurt that you charge in to save the day!"

"I'm sure it was an accident. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"Of course she wouldn't. But I would, wouldn't I? You can always expect things like that from me, can't you?"

"Well, lately you've been pretty insufferable, so I guess that's what you've resorted to."

Ouch. That hurt. It really did.

"Well I guess you're right," I said before throwing my broomstick at his stomach, causing him to let out an, 'OOF!'

I then started treaded off to the changing rooms.

"KATRINA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Oliver bellowed.

I looked to see many faces, including some of my teammates, staring down to see what I would do.

"SOD OFF, WOOD!" I yelled as loudly as I could, and continued with my treading.

I was tying my laces when I heard the door open.

I wondered if the game had ended already, but from the lack of noise I knew it wasn't the team.

I was about to decide that it was my imagination, or maybe the wind.

But then Oliver stormed over to me. I backed up against the wall, slightly frightened by how mad he really was. Oliver wasn't one to be abusive towards girls, but I sincerely thought he was going to hit me.

He looked like he wanted to hit me.

I really thought he might, I even braced myself.

He came so close that I could feel the anger and heat radiating off of him.

He looked down at me and was yelling like you wouldn't believe.

I couldn't even pay attention to what he was saying.

I thought I was going to cry.

He had never, ever yelled at me like that before.

It was scary and hateful and it made me feel like dying for what I did.

I realized that it had been wrong, what I did.

Why would I ever do something like that?

I was a good, nice, loving person.

Now I seemed to be a whole different person. A mean, cruel person.

That wasn't me at all.

The whole break up with Oliver was really taking it's toll on me.

Or was it the whole baby thing?

Suddenly, remembering the baby, I gasped and said, "My baby!"

I quickly covered my gaping mouth and stared up at Oliver, my eyes wide.

Did I just let out my secret?

"What?" Oliver asked, confused as ever.

I racked my mind for an answer. What do I tell him?

I then say that the team was walking into the room.

"Uhm... Harry!" I said. He had been the first person to walk through the door.

Harry Potter looked over at me and Oliver, a questioning look on his face.

Oliver looked down at me with the same look.

I slid away from Oliver and went to hug Harry.

"Yeah, he's my baby."

**A-ha! A twist! .::ducks away from rotten tomatoes being thrown head::. Alrighty, your opinions would be appreciated to the upmost:)**


	10. Ch 9: Quitting?

**More Than Quidditch 2**

**AN: I can only imagine what you must be thinking; "well, well, well... she FINALLY has poked her head out from under that rock of hers and has decided to attempt, once again, to entertain us." Yes. It's true. I have. **

**I'm very sorry for not writing anything in a long time. I've had a lot going on. I'm changing a lot and sadly I haven't been focusing on writing these stories anymore. But I promise to finish all the stories I have on here currently. I won't leave you hanging.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"I-I-I-I...I am?" Harry stammers, unsure of what is currently going on, let alone how he is involved.

"He is?" Oliver asks, not sure if he should believe what he has just heard.

"Yes. For a few weeks now. Isn't that right, Harry?" I ask, smiling up at Harry.

"I'm not–" Harry begins, but I stop him by pinching his arm. "Ah! Er, yes, it is..."

Oliver looks at the two of us, as if he's studying us... taking us in...

Then he stares at me, his eyes searching the depths of mine, possibly reading my mind. Possibly discovering my lie. Possibly discovering my secret; the baby growing inside of me. The baby that belongs to him. The baby he doesn't know exists.

I gulp. How will he react when he discovers this secret? How will I tell him? Will I ever tell him? Will he ever know of this child that continues to grow and evolve everyday? This thought makes me shiver.

Oliver finally looks away from me, and without a single word, briskly leaves the changing rooms. I can feel the relief wash over me. It's only there for a minute.

"Katrina?" Harry says my name. I almost forgot he was here. I almost forgot that the whole team was here.

I slowly roll my head in his direction, and I can see the confusion written his face. Hell, I can _feel_ his confusion.

"What just happened?" He asks.

I answer as honestly as I can, "I wish I knew, Harry. But one thing is for sure; nothing good shall come of this."

"What is going on between you and Oliver?" Harry asks me, his worried eyes bearing into my heart and making me feel guilty for bringing him into this.

I need to give Harry an explanation. It's only fair that I do. I need to tell him the truth.

The whole truth.

"You know what? Meet me in the common room after you're done changing," I tell him. "Then I'll be able to explain everything to you. In private."

...

Once Harry Potter entered through the portrait door, his eyes searched the length of the common room for me. I sat waiting in a quiet, secluded corner. He spotted me and quickly walked over and took a seat in a hard wooden chair.

"Now, what's going on?"

I take a deep breath, and then proceed to tell Harry Potter, one of my friends, everything. I tell him about the bad break up. I tell him how Cho Chang is all over Oliver. I tell him what happened during the match. And most of all, I tell him that I am carrying Oliver Wood's child.

Harry is in shock. Complete and utter shock. He has no words. Well, at least for a moment.

"Are you serious?! How did that happen?! Well, er, don't answer that, I mean I know _how_ it happened and all but, erm.. You know what I mean.." Harry is flustered. He blushes a bit and, by habit, lifts his hand to mess up the hair in the back of his head.

"I know what you mean, Harry. It was a mistake. A very stupid mistake that I can't reverse."

"Oliver... does he..?"

"Does he know that I'm pregnant? No. I haven't told him. I don't know how to tell him. I don't think I can."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Kat. You can't hide it forever. I mean, aren't you going to get.. You know.. Big in a few months? How are you going to hide that?"

"Well, actually, I probably should be showing already. I'm 5 months now," I reveal.

"Then how..." Harry is even more confused.

"There's a potion. It hides the development of the baby, so I look like I haven't gained any weight. And I don't have a baby bump," I explain.

"That doesn't have an effect on the baby?" Harry asks.

"No. The potion is completely harmless, if done correctly. That's why I got Hermione to make the potion for me."

"Hermione knows too?"

"Yes. Harry, you and Hermione are the only people I have told. You are the only two people that know, and that's the way I'd like it to stay, alright?" I ask. I know Ron is his best friend, but Ron is the type of guy who would let it slip. Don't get me wrong, he would never do it intentionally, but well... He _is _Ronald Weasley, after all.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Harry promises me. This comforts me.

"Thank you, Harry. And I'm really sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this, but..." I trail off.

"But?"

"But, well, I think you may need to play along with this. I think you may need to pretend to be my boyfriend," I tell him. Harry blushes and looks down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kat?"

"He already thinks we're a couple. I don't know what else to do. We won't have to play along with it for very long. Just for a while. Will you please help me?" I'm pleading.

Harry sighs and answers, "I guess so. We just have to be careful about it."

I smile brightly, thanking Harry and hugging him.

"One last thing," Harry says just before I walk away.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're going to have to stop playing Quidditch."

My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. No way am I quitting Quidditch. Not a chance.

"Harry–" I start to protest. He stops me.

"How can you play such a rough sport in your condition? What if something happens to the baby?" Harry says.

That's what I fear. The thought makes me shudder.

"But people will expect something's up if I give up Quidditch. Everybody knows Quidditch is my dream, my passion. How would it look if I just quit without a reason? I'll just take it easy, that's all. I can't give it up," I try to convince him. It isn't working.

"Katrina, you have to quit. You can't put yourself and the baby in danger. You could have fallen off your broom in today's match!"

I think back to how Cho Chang had pushed into me, how I pushed her and she dangled from her broom. That could have been me. I could have fallen. I felt guilt fill in every inch of my body and mind. Not only did I feel guilty about pushing Cho, but I felt even more guilty for the child growing inside of me.

The child has no control of his future, of his fate. His life and safety lies in my hands. My immature, stupid, unworthy, irresponsible hands. I want to cry. How could I be so stupid? This poor baby could have died. Died before it even had a chance to live. I feel Harry hug me and I realize I'm sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean–"

"No, it's not your fault. You're absolutely right. I have to quit."

...

Later that night, I find myself roaming the empty corridors. No, not roaming exactly. I have a purpose, a destination. I'm just taking my sweet time. Maybe I shouldn't even do this now. Maybe I should head back to my room. This isn't a good idea at all. I should turn around right now and–

"What are you doing in the halls at this time of night?" I hear a stern voice question me.

A chill climbs up my back. My body stiffens. Why is it that whenever I give up looking for something, it finds me anyway?

"Oliver," I say quietly. My voice sounds so different to me. It sounds sad and hopeless. I wonder if he hears the change too.

"Katrina? Why are you walking around in the dark?" He asks. I still don't turn to face him. He hesitantly puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off.

"I was looking for you," I say.

"You know, I ought to kick you off your own team for what you pulled today," Oliver tells me.

I feel the tears fill to the brim of my eyelid. I already feel guilty enough. Hearing it from Oliver makes it a thousand times worse, for some reason. And I hate it.

"No need. I quit," I say curtly, then I go to walk away, but he stops me.

"Quit? You? You're quitting Quidditch? Are you mad?" He is baffled.

"That's right. I'm quitting."

"How can you quit now? You've been on the team since your second year. This is your seventh year. You're Captain. You've got everything going for you, and you want to quit? Just for no reason?" Oliver asks. He knows better than anyone that Quidditch means the world to me.

"Things change. Quidditch doesn't mean so much to me anymore." It's so hard to say. I struggle to make the false words come out of my mouth.

"Does this have anything to do with me? Kat, you can't give up your dream just because I–"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. This doesn't have anything to do with you," I lie. I walk away from Oliver Wood, who stands there thinking for a few more minutes before finally walking in the opposite direction.

This has everything to do with you, Oliver.

**AN: And there you have it. The latest chapter. And your thoughts?**


	11. Ch 10: An Explaination

**MORE THAN QUIDDITCH 2**

**AN: I haven't written anything on here in about a year, if not longer. I doubt anyone even reads any of this anymore. Regardless, I feel the need to complete all of my stories, starting now.**

**Disclaimer: you already know.**

**Chapter 10**

The next two months passed by quickly. These months seemed hazy... I can't quite remember anything from December or January. Nothing really occurred during the cold winter. After quitting the Quidditch team, my Quidditch team, my life seemed completely empty and lonely. I hadn't felt like that in a long time, not since...

Not since my heart was broken.

What I do remember from those months is relentlessly avoiding Oliver Wood at all costs. I refused to talk to him. I refused to be confronted by him. I refused to even look at the man.

So, I took alternate routes to classes. I ate extremely quickly during meals, and fled the Great Hall as soon I was finished.

I no longer found myself roaming the halls of Hogwarts late at night, for I knew that if I did, I was sure to come across Oliver.

Now that I think of it, I don't believe that I did see him once during those months. Never once during that time did I ever glance up at the professors' table in the Great Hall and see his face. Not once had I caught a glimpse of his figure in the corridors as I traveled from class to class.

I would not be surprised if he weren't even there during the winter. I honestly can say that in those two months, Oliver Wood did not exist to me. All he was to me was merely a ghost.

Another thing that I recall from those months is my faux relationship with Harry Potter. Harry had agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend, and I assured him that it would not last very long. He did not mind, stating that it was not interfering with his love life– or lack of one, as he put it.

Harry and I would hold hands from time to time when around others, and occasionally smile fondly at each other. That was about as far as our displays went. We didn't want to take it as far as kissing, for it just wouldn't feel right.

Just as I was avoiding Oliver, I noticed that Ginny seemed to be avoiding me. I understood why, and I wanted to apologize to her. However, she did not make it easy for me. Anytime that I came around, she was gone before I even had the chance to greet her.

From what Hermione told me, Ginny was very upset with me. She felt betrayed. I wanted to assure her that absolutely nothing was happening with Harry and myself. I wanted to let her know it was all fake.

Finally, one Saturday afternoon in early February, I spotted Ginny sitting in an old, scarlet chair near the warm fireplace, in the Gryffindor common room. She was reading a book, and seemed very entranced by it. She didn't notice me in the room. She did not have time to make an escape. I took my opportunity.

"Ginny," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The redheaded girl jumped slightly. She looked up at me quickly, narrowed her eyes, and looked back down.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked me, her voice giving off a rigid tone. Guilt filled my stomach.

"I'd like to talk with you and explain to you what exactly is happening, if you would give me a minute of your time."

"Alright. One minute. You ought to make it quick."

"Ginny, I want you to believe me when I say that Harry and I are not a couple. We don't fancy each other, not in the slightest," I told my friend.

"Is that right? And the fact that the two of you are going around holding hands and telling everyone that you're an item, that's just a figment of my imagination, is it?"

Ginny was pissed. Her face was beginning to turn the color of her hair. That was never a good sign. In fact, it was a very threatening signal.

"Ginny, really, it isn't what it seems..."

"Oh really? Then what is it exactly? How do you explain why everyone believes you and Harry are together, when you claim that you aren't?"

I was afraid that it would come to this. I was afraid that I might need to spill my secret to Ginny in order for her to believe the truth about Harry and I.

"Ginny, look, it's a very long story..."

"Fine then. You've got five more minutes."

I sighed deeply. I didn't want to do this, not at all.

"Harry and I are faking this relationship. The only reason that he is even doing this is because I selfishly got him involved in my problems. Harry is a good friend to me, and that is why he is going along with this, and I am very thankful for that."

"But why? Why did you even start this? What problems are you talking about?" Ginny looked very confused.

Who could blame her?

"Ginny... This is very hard for me to talk about..." I started to say. Ginny interrupted me.

"Wait a minute, is this all to get back at Oliver? Is that why you're pretending to be with Harry? To make Oliver Wood jealous?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing wide, finding it all very scandalous.

I stopped her thoughts before they could go too far.

"No no no, Ginny, not at all. It's a lot worse than that, in a sense.. You see.. It started when I was in the locker room after my last Quidditch game, and Oliver stormed in, yelling at me like I've never been yelled at before..."

After I was done telling Ginny my complete story, her eyes were even wider than they had been before, but this time they did not gleam with excitement. This time they were filled with shock and terror. Her mouth was also gaped open, and it seemed as if she was unable to lift her jaw in order to shut it.

Then, she finally spoke. "Kat... Katrina.. How.. How in the world did you two allow this to happen? How can you be pregnant? How could this happen to you?"

And then, right there in the vacant common room, my friend and I both began to cry. I cried because I felt ashamed. Ginny cried because she was afraid for me. For what I was going through.

"You're nearly 8 months along now," she reminded me.

"Yes," I said.

At that moment, the reality of it dawned on me, and I was more frightened than I have ever been in the entirety of my life.


	12. Ch 11: Nearing the End

**MORE THAN QUIDDITCH 2**

**Chapter 11**

It's month nine exactly, March 13th. I'm absolutely terrified of what is to come soon. Most women take classes while they are pregnant, in order to prepare themselves for the big day.

I'm not most women, and I am certainly not ready whatsoever. I don't know much about child birth and I know even less about being a mother.

When I sit down and think about what huge mistakes I have made within the last couple of months, I end up sobbing my heart out. I don't know how I could have possibly messed up my life so horribly. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had just told Oliver that I was pregnant from the very beginning.

I had thought that I was being unselfish by letting him off the hook. But really, I wasn't thinking about the child inside of me. This child, this small thing growing inside of me, is going to be deprived. Already, I am an unfit mother. Not only have I kept the baby a secret from the world, but I am also hiding it from the father that should be a part of its life. I don't know how I could possibly take care of a child on my own either. I have no money. I have no job. I'm still in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake. I am in no position to care for another life by myself. Once again I lie in my bed and cry myself into a not-so peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I sat in the Great Hall to enjoy breakfast with my fellow Gryffindors. I sat beside Harry and Ron, with Hermione and Ginny across from us. We all chatted about classes, exams, and professors we couldn't bear to listen to any longer. Harry offered me his toast, and Ron looked upset when I accepted.

"No offense, Katrina, but I've never seen you each as much as you have this year," Ron said.

I hesitated answering him, and I didn't have to because Ginny intervened, "Ron, you're just upset that Harry isn't giving you his unwanted scraps anymore."

Everyone chuckled at this, and I exhaled.

I scanned the Hall and suddenly got a strange feeling in my chest. I felt paranoid, as I realized that, from time to time, there would be eyes on me and whispers followed. I pointed this out to Harry, and he assured me that it was probably nothing to worry about. I believed him, until I suddenly saw Ginny's eyes wide and fixed upon something. She grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione's looked up and instantly had the same countenance as Ginny.

"Katrina…." She said, her voice sounding scared and unsure.

I turned my head just in time to see Oliver Wood charging toward my direction, his wand out.

He was angry. Enraged.

My heart was pounding, I was terrified.

As I saw him begin to flick his wand, I shut my eyes tightly and cringed, fearing what he would do to me. I didn't open my eyes until I felt a breeze next to me and heard a thud. Quickly, my eyes flew open and I saw Harry sprawled on the floor, in complete shock.

Harry tried to get back up, but Oliver pushed him back down.

"How could you Harry? How could you?" Oliver shouted.

At this point, everyone was watching, mouths gaping. A student was being beat up by a professor.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry shouted back, trying to defend himself against Oliver's blows.

Some of the Gryffindor boys, including Ron, pulled Oliver off of Harry.

"How could you get Katrina pregnant!" Oliver bellowed angrily, breathing heavily.

The whole entire Hall grew silent.


	13. Ch 12: Truth Revealed

**MORE THAN QUIDDITCH 2**

**Chapter 12**

_How could you get Katrina pregnant!" Oliver bellowed angrily, breathing heavily._

_The whole entire Hall grew silent._

My heart stopped. My throat closed up.

My secret was out. I didn't know how people found out. Maybe it was a rumor that was true, or maybe someone over heard me telling my close friends. All I knew for sure was that now everybody knew.

I ran out of the room and into the hall. I was followed by Harry, and Oliver was close behind.

"I'm not through with you, Potter!"

Harry grew angry.

"Oh, you think it was me, do you?"

"Who else could it be, Potter?"

"There's only one obvious answer, Wood, and I think you know it."

"Me? Are you really that daft? That was months ago, there's no way…"

Suddenly they stopped bickering. I guessed that they were probably staring down at the puddle that had just formed on the floor. I would have been staring at it too if a huge mound hadn't grown from my stomach.

I looked up at Harry. "Get Hermione, quick. And tell Dumbledore," I said panicky. Harry sprinted back into the Great Hall. I slowly sat on the steps nearby. I winced in pain. I imagined that this was what they called a contraction.

Oliver just stood there in shock for a while, completely silent, and then he finally spoke.

"Katrina…"

I winced again. It hurt so much. "Bloody hell! What?"

"What the hell is happening?"

"I'm in labor. I'm in fucking pain."

"How… How is this possible?"

"We had sex, I got pregnant, and nine months later this is what happens. You didn't stick around long enough to find out, you prick."

Before he had a chance to respond, Harry came back with Hermione and Dumbledore.

"I have contacted Madam Pomfrey. She is preparing in the Infermery. We must get Miss Unger there imediately," Dumbledore said. He spoke calmly. I could tell that he has been expecting this. He was more ready than I was.

I was levitated up to the Imfermary by Harry and Hermione. I looked back to see Dumbledore speaking with Oliver, and then we turned the corner and they were out of my line of vision.

I was in so much pain. It was unbearable. Madam Pomfrey said that she didn't want to risk using magic, since she didn't know what the potion I had taken to hide the baby's growth could have done to the child.

It was truly Hell.

Harry paced back and forth across the room, not daring to look at the horrific sight. Hermione stood right next to Madam Pomfrey, examining what was happening down below. I was sobbing and screaming.

It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione got kicked out for being distracting and for causing me distress, according to Madam Pomfrey. Harry was relieved, and Hermione disappointed.

I kept pushing and pushing, but it hurt so badly. I wanted to get it over with, but I felt too weak. I wanted to give up. I wanted it to all go away.

The next thing I knew, the curtain flew open and Oliver sat beside me, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Come on, Katrina, you can do this."

"I can't, I can't, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. You've got to keep pushing. Keep fighting."

And that's what I did. It took all the strength in me, but I pushed as hard as I possibly could, and an hour later I heard Madam Pomfrey shout out in rejoice right before I slipped into the darkness.


End file.
